Long Lost Twin
by CarebearKara
Summary: [Hiatus] Rory Hayden moved to Cali with her father when she was two, leaving her identical twin sister with their mom in Conneticut. The tiwns saw each other every holiday and vacation until the age of seven.
1. Long Lost Twin

**Long-lost Twin**  
By Karah

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing this? I really don't think so.

**Summary: Rory Hayden and Lori Gilmore are twin sisters. They lived together until they were two and their mom and dad divorced. Rory went with their father to California and Lori went with their mom to Stars Hollow. The girls always saw each other on holidays and during vacations. But they haven't seen each other since they were seven. Now at nineteen they're roommates at Yale. Rory is a true Californian girl and Lori is a true small town girl.**

_Author's Note: I read another fic where Rory had a twin named Lori short for Lorelai and then I got this idea. Please read and review. Also this is set during what was season five._

**Chapter 1: Long Lost Twin:**

Rory Hayden entered her dorm room which would be her home for the next year. Her roommate was already there. She was medium height with long brown hair. Rory couldn't see her face so she didn't know what she looked like. Just when Rory started to introduce herself the girl turned around.

"Lori?" She asked surprised and stunned.

"Yeah." Lori replied. When she saw who her visitor was, she realized it was like she was looking into a mirror. "Rory?"

"Yeah." She replied. Both sisters realized it had been years since they'd seen each other, and suddenly an awkward silence filled the room. Lori was the first to break the silence.

"So what have you been up to in the past twelve years?" Lori wondered.

"School, Driving and graduating." Rory replied, "You?"

"Same. So do you have a boyfriend?" Lori asked.

"Yep. He goes here actually. Same age as us." Rory replied, "Do you?"

"No. We broke up at the end of senior year. Well not officially. He just left." Lori replied.

"Wow. That sucks." Rory said, sympathizing with her sister.

"It was." Lori remarked, "No goodbye, no reason."

"How long were you dating?" Rory asked.

"Half a year." Lori replied, "You and your boyfriend?"

"Two years." Rory replied.

"That's cool." Lori said. They both gave each other a small smile; the silence this time was a little less awkward.

"I need coffee!" Rory suddenly exclaimed.

"Me too!" Lori said, "There's a coffee cart on the grounds near here."

"Great." Rory said.

The two completely identical nineteen year old girls walked out of their dorm room and headed to the coffee cart.

"So, what's your major?" Lori asked.

"Journalism." Rory replied, "Yours?"

"Me too!" Lori replied, smiling. "I guess we're identical in more ways than we thought." she said with a small laugh. Rory nodded, in agreement, laughing as well.

"So are you on the _Yale Daily News_?" Rory asked her twin.

"Nope. Might join this year. I missed joining it last year." Lori replied, "I was on my high school newspaper though."

"I joined last year. I should warn you. The editor? Doyle? He can be really annoying sometimes." Rory remarked, as they approached the coffee cart. "One coffee."

"Make that two." Lori said.

"That'll be $4.50." the clerk said. Both sisters handed him a $5 at the same time. They started laughing. Rory decided to buy the coffee for both of them, telling her sister she could get the next round.

After getting their coffee's the twins headed back to their dorm to get everything organized.

Later that night, after getting everything figured out the two decided to go out for supper. The found a restaurant close to campus. When they got their food, Lori's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Lori asked, as she answered her phone.

"Hey mini-me." Lorelai said.

"Hey, mom." Lori said, smiling. "Guess who my roommate is?"

"George Clooney?" Lorelai guessed.

"Nope." Lori replied, "Rory is."

"As in Lorelai Leigh Hayden your identical twin sister who is two whole minutes older?" Lorelai asked, practically yelling into the phone.

"One in the same." Lori replied laughing.

"Oooh! Movie night Saturday night." Lorelai said, "And on Friday, when we go to dinner with your grandparents, tell Rory to come!"

"I'll ask her later." Lori said, a little hesitantly, not sure how comfortable Rory would be with Friday night dinners. "So any reason for your phone call?" She said changing the topic.

"Just wanted to check and see how your day was." Lorelai replied.

"It was great!" Lori said.

"Well I'm at the inn so I should get back. Michel is giving me the evil eye." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Lori said, "Bye, mom."

"Bye, kid." Lorelai said.

Lori hung up and she and Rory went back to their supper.

"So what was California like?" Lori asked.

"Great. Sunny and warm even in the winter." Rory replied, "Coming to the East Coast in junior year was an adventure. I hadn't seen snow since dad and I moved to California. Dad was transferred to Boston that year."

"Really? I can't believe we didn't see each other last year." Lori remarked, "Mom wants to know if you want to come to dinner on Friday night and stay the weekend in Stars Hollow for a movie night on Saturday. It'll be tons of junk food."

"Sure. It'll be nice to see her again." Rory said after finishing her dinner.

As soon as they paid, they left and headed back to the dorms. When they reached their room, they saw a tall blonde guy waiting at the door. When he looked up, Rory recognized him and laughed when she saw the stunned look on his face.

"Hey, Tris." She said, as they approached him.

"Hey, babe." He replied looking from Rory to Lori noticing they were totally identical.

'_How the heck am I supposed to tell them apart?'_ He wondered.

"Hi! I'm Lori." Lori said.

"This is my boyfriend Tristan." Rory told her sister, as Lori and Tristan shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Tristan." Lori said. Then turning to Rory, she said, "I'm gonna go inside."

Lori unlocked the door and headed in.

"Nice to meet you too, Lori." He said before she closed the door behind her, "So, how am I supposed to tell you two apart?" He said almost whining. Rory laughed at her boyfriend's obvious distress. "Lori has a totally different clothing style tha

n me, silly!" She said playfully. "So what made you show up here?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Came to se my totally sexy girlfriend and see how her day was." He bent down to capture her lips in a slow kiss. "Mmm…I missed you." He said as he reluctantly pulled back.

"I missed you too." She said as she looked up, smiling. "It was great! Found out Lori and I will be sharing a dorm room for the year. I haven't seen her in like twelve years." She replied, pulling back from his embrace.

"At least one of us had a good day." Tristan said, as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "My dad called. So obviously, my day sucked."

"Aww, poor baby! That can't be good." Rory said, as she comfortingly placed her hand on the side of his face.

"There isn't much that involves Stephen DuGrey that could be classified as good, babe." He replied bitterly. Then looking her in the eyes, he smiled, and pulled her to him. "At least I have you! That makes me lucky!" He then looked down at his watch, and a slight frown appeared on his face. "It's getting late though, so I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yah. Classes don't start until Friday so we can do something tomorrow." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Great. Night." He said before kissing her.

"Night." She said and kissed him back.

Tristan started leaving Branford College and Rory entered the dorm to see Lori sitting on the couch in the common room.

"So that's the boyfriend, huh?" Lori commented with a smile.

"Yes that would be him." Rory said, smiling back.

"He's hot." Lori remarked.

"That he is." She said sighing. "He annoyed me so much when we first met. Oddly enough, in some weird way his cockiness attracted me." Rory said, reminiscing.

Rory sat down next to her sister, and the two stayed up a little longer talking about Tristan. After an hour or so, the two decided it was really time to head for bed. Both were happy that the awkwardness between them had lifted. This year was definitely going to be interesting.

**The newly beta'd version that Lala made a million times better. Also I got a review about Rory and Lori having the same name but different nick names and the fact that twins usually have different names and my reply is this: It's a fanfic. It doens't have to be that realsitc.**


	2. Mistaken Identiy & Movie Night

**Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity & Movie Night:**

Friday evening Rory stood in her dorm contemplating what to wear to dinner with the grandparents she didn't remember and hadn't seen since she was two.

"Lori!" She called through the open door.

Her twin was already dressed and sitting in the common room waiting.

"What's the problem, Ror?" She asked from the couch.

"I need you to come in here and help me pick something out for dinner." She called back.

Lori got up and entered the room. There were books everywhere signifying the fact that her twin liked to read and study.

"Just pick something nice and acceptable." Lori suggested.

"What does Emily Gilmore consider acceptable. You remember these are the grandparents I haven't seen since before dad and I left Connecticut, Lori. I don't know them." Rory complained.

"Oh yah. You only know dad's parents." Lori said.

"Ha! I don't even know them. But I know mom's less." Rory said, "So help me pick something that will not make them hate me."

"How about this?" Lori asked after a minute of looking through Rory's closet and finding a light blue dress.

"Find the shoes that go with it and you'll be the queen of clothes, Lori." Rory said as she took the dress she was being handed.

"Will do. Mom is actually the queen of clothes though." Lori said going to look for the shoes that would go with the dress.

Rory put on the dress and waited as Lori searched for the shoes. Just then Rory thought of something. "Hey next weekend Tris and I are going to Boston. You want to come?" She asked as she sat on her bed.

"Sure. I haven't seen dad in forever." Lori replied finally finding a pair of shoes she thought would go.

"Around the last time I saw mom." Rory said taking the shoes and then putting them on.

'Just grab your purse now and the bag for the weekend and you're ready to go.' Rory thought grabbing both the bags.

Lori left to grab her own stuff and the two sisters headed out. They had figured it would just be easier to take Lori's Prius instead of Rory's Maserati because they were going to the same place and Rory didn't even know how to get to their grandparents house. Soon after getting in the car they started the forty-five minute drive to Hartford.

They pulled up to the elder Gilmore house just before Lorelai did and had already reached the door.

"Hey." Lorelai said not even able to tell the difference between her own daughters, "Ready for dinner?" She knew Rory knew nothing about the regular Friday night dinners.

"I guess as ready as we'll ever be." Lori replied knowing this would be the first time Rory had stepped foot in the house her whole life.

Lorelai rung the door bell and the latest maid opened the door and took coats and purses as soon as the three guests were in the entry way.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the living room." She said then disappeared.

Lorelai led her daughters to the living room where Emily and Richard were sitting waiting for them to come.

"Hello, mom. Hello, dad." Lorelai said getting the elder Gilmore's attention.

Richard and Emily looked between Lori and Rory not being able to tell which one was the granddaughter that had just reappeared in Connecticut again and which one was the one they'd been seeing ever Friday night for the last three years. Lorelai noticed this.

"Rory and Lori are roommates." She said.

"Which one is which?" Emily asked.

"Rory is wearing blue, grandma." Lori replied.

"Well its nice too see you again, Rory." Emily said.

Richard got up and headed for the drink cart. "What can I get everyone?" He asked.

"Gin martini." Lorelai replied.

"Sodas for me and Rory." Lori said realizing that her twin felt totally out of place.

'This must be totally weird for her.' She thought as the drinks were made and then brought over.

"How is your father?" Richard asked sitting down after handing out the drinks.

"Great. He's recently been promoted to running a department of the company he works for." Rory replied realizing that as close as she was with her dad she had no idea what he actually did.

Dinner went by in a better fashion then it usually did for Lori and her mom but for Rory things were awkward to say the least. She didn't know these people. After desert Rory and Lori hopped back into Lori's car to drive to Stars Hollow. Lorelai had set up a mattress in Lori's room so the twins could hang out and have a sleepover like they used to do when Rory would still come to Stars Hollow.

"So do you think anyone in the town will remember me?" Rory randomly asked as they walked into Luke's.

"I don't know. But it will be interesting to see what happens. This town is still as weird as it was last time you came, Ror." Lori replied.

Lorelai and her girls headed for the counter and sat down there. All the better to bug Luke. At least that's what Lorelai said.

"Three coffee's and three slices of pie." Lorelai ordered.

Luke's back was facing the three so he turned around and his jaw dropped. Stars Hollow hadn't seen the Hayden/Gilmore twins since they were seven and for some reason Rory stopped coming to the town.

"Jeez, even after twelve years you two are impossible to tell apart." Luke said before he got his act together and told Lorelai, "No coffee for you."

"But Lukey I need the coffee. So do my two lovely daughters." Lorelai begged, "You should know which one is Lori, Luke. You've seen her like everyday of her life almost."

"Fine have your coffee. And I still don't know which one is which." Luke said pouring three cups of coffee.

Kirk had been sitting in the diner as usual and was eavesdropping on their conversation. He looked the counter to see the back of the identical twins and their mom sitting side by side. He had seen them walk in and couldn't tell which one was which either.

Lorelai was bugging Luke while he was trying to figure out the twins and one of the three's cell phone rang. It was Rory's and she snuck out of the diner to answer it. While she talked on the phone Luke continued to try and figure it out.

"Rory's the one outside on the phone." Lorelai finally said.

"Wow. The two are completely identical even now." Luke said and then went back to his work.

Rory came back in soon after having hung up her cell. She sat back on her stool before Lorelai and Lori bombarded her with questions.

"So who was it?" Lorelai asked.

"Was it Tristan?" Lori asked wondering if it had been her sister's hottie boyfriend.

"Actually it was dad." Rory replied, "Tristan's hanging out with his roommate and two of his roommate's friends tonight. They're doing whatever it is college guys do when they have a girlfriend or are just hanging with the guys." Rory was secure in the knowledge that her boyfriend was crazy about her and never worried about him finding someone else.

"So who's this boyfriend of yours?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Tristan DuGrey." Rory replied as she put her phone away.

"As in Stephen and Alice DuGrey's son?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Rory replied before taking a sip of coffee and thinking '_Best coffee ever.'_

Lorelai looked at the oldest twin and thought '_Living with Chris has really made her apart of society. I never wanted that for either of my girls.'_ Lorelai had remembered that even at the age of five Rory had wanted to travel the world and be a foreign correspondent. Lori saw her mom's reaction to the name and thought it was probably time to change the subject.

"So what did dad say?" Lori asked.

"He was just wondering what I was up to 'cause he'd called the dorm and didn't get an answer." Rory replied.

Lorelai was still on the subject of Tristan though and asked Rory "How long have you been dating?"

"Two years." Was the reply.

The three Lorelai's stayed at Luke's until they finished a few cups of coffee and the pie and then headed to the Gilmore house. Lorelai headed up to her room saying one last thing to her girls, mostly to Rory, "I'd like to meet this boyfriend of yours some time." She planned on giving him the 'you hurt her I'll kill you' talk.

"Sure." Rory told her mom thinking '_Dad has already given him the talk and even tried to scare him off.'_

"Okay. Night, you two." Lorelai said finally going up to her bedroom.

Lori headed to her room and Rory followed her. They got ready for bed and sitting on Lori's bed the two started to talk about Tristan.

"Have you had sex with him?" Lori asked curious. She'd dated Dean and then Jess and Jess had been the only one she'd ever thought of sleeping with and they might have at Kyle's party senior year if she hadn't tried to get him to talk to her.

"Prom night I did for the first time. We'd been together for like a year before it happened but it wasn't like I hadn't' thought about it before then. We actually came pretty close a few times before then but dad always ended up coming home just then." Rory replied, "What about you, Lori?"

"Nope, Lori Gilmore is still a virgin." She replied, "What was it like?"

"Scary but I knew I was ready and Tristan was great about the whole thing. At first it hurt but Tristan was really nice about it." Rory replied.

The next night Lorelai sent Rory to get all the junk food and Lori to collect the movies. Rory grabbed all the junk food she could think of at Doose's and Lori found _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, as well as _Casablanca_ and _The Joan and Melissa River's Story_. Kirk mentioned it was a weird selection and Lori just shrugged it off. The two girls metjust outside Luke's to grab some coffee. On the walk back to the house they ran into Miss Patty and Babette.

"Hey girls." The two ladies said.

"Hey Miss Patty, hey Babette." Lori greeted them wondering if they would be able to tell it was her.

"Rory, nice to see you again." They said to Lori and the two girls looked at them finding it funny.

"Um that's Rory." Lori said pointing to her twin.

"Sorry for the slip. You two are just hard to tell apart." Babette remarked, "It is nice to see you again though, Rory."

"Thanks, Babette. Same here." Rory said.

"So how is that cutie father of yours?" Miss Patty asked remember the times Christopher had come to pick up Rory or drop her off at Lorelai's.

"He's good. Single but really busy with work." Rory replied, "Lori and I are actually going to see him in Boston next weekend."

They talked with Miss Patty and Babette for a little while longer before heading back to the house to start the movie watching. Just as they had reached the house Rory's cell rang the ring she set for when Tristan called and she talked to him as they were setting up the food and getting ready to watch the movie.

"Ror, get your butt in here!" Lori called from the living room once they were ready to start watching movies.

"Coming!" She called back before saying to Tristan, "I gotta go, Tris, but call me tomorrow. Love ya."

"Will do, babe. Have fun watching movies." Tristan said, "Love you too."

Rory hung up and put her phone in Lori's room before going out to the living room. "So what movie are we watching first?" She asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Mom wants to watch _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ and said we could fight over what movie to watch next." Lori replied.

They started the movie and ate junk all through the movie. They got through _Casablanca_ as the second movie and by the time that was over they were ready for bed. The next day they left Stars Hollow around lunch time to head back to New Haven.

**A/N: Okay a second chapter already. I'm wondering if I should bring Logan, Collin, Finn and them in. Please let me know. Also reviews are love.**


End file.
